You are mine
by kurai ren
Summary: You are mine Rokudo Mukuro, mine and mine alone. I love you…My lovely wife…my only obsession…10069 warning: Obsessed Byakuran...


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn`t mine

A/N: Minna~ It`s my first time writing a Fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the first pairing I`ve choses is 10069! I was inspired by a doujin I`ve read ^_^

Enjoy Minna-san~!

.

.

You are mine - Normal pov

"you are mine" - Talking

_You are mine_ - Flash backs/ thoughts_**  
**_

_"You are mine"_ - Dialogue in Flash back

* * *

_**You are mine**_

* * *

They restrained the struggling young man on the hospital bed. Men wearing lab coats held him down as he tried to release himself. The blue haired angel struggled and fought with all his might, but the men overwhelmed his already weakened state. I watched them as they torture my angel, even if I wanted to hurt them so badly for hurting my love I had to restrain myself. This is for the best, be patient. Control, I need to control my anger.

"Let Go!" the man yelled, "Gesso! You are going to pay for this!" he screamed one last time before they injected something at the back of his neck and then he fainted.

My hand rested on the window, as if reaching for him. I watched as they operated on him, experimented on him. My hand clenched a little but I checked myself. This has to be done. I bit my lip as I watched. I could leave but I couldn`t bear leaving my precious angel, my precious dark winged angel.

"I love you…" I whispered.

* * *

"Mukuro-kun what are you doing?"

I smiled at the beautiful man in front of me. Long blue hair trailed down his back. One blue eye looked at me curiously, his mouth was tightly shut. His bangs slightly covered the bandages on his right eye. His pale skin was covered by a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. His gloved hands held a small knife and a tomato. I smiled at him sweetly as he looked at me as if assessing if I was angered.

"I wanted to make Pasta Byakuran-san." He said as slowly placed the objects on the sink.

"Mukuro-kun the doctor said you shouldn`t be up." I chided, "besides I can ask someone else make food if you`re hungry."

Mukuro looked at me questioningly, "but I`am your wife."

I smiled proudly, my heart still beats quickly whenever I heard that phrase, "Mukuro-kun of course you are." I placed a hand on his shoulder as I led him back to his room, "but I want to spoil my only wife."

"But Byakuran-san, I`m getting bored, the least I can do is cook when I feel like It." he replied.

"It`s alright Muku-chan, I understand." I said as I led him to his room, "I just lovely darling wife so much that I want to smother him with love and spoil him." I smiled at him sweetly.

_You`ll forever be mine, as my wife, as my lover, as my Mukuro._

* * *

"You haven`t found him yet?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada sadly drank his tea. His shoulders were slumped and his face held a resigned look. My face held nothing, just wonder and curiosity. The other guardians were silent, most especially the other mist holder. The air become slightly thick, everyone paused on what they were doing. I watched blankly at them. My face neither happy nor sad, but my heart was beating rapidly.

"Anou…we still haven`t…" the young Decimo sighed. "There`s no hide nor peek, it was as if he vanished into thin air."

Even the storm guardian had a look of worry, "There was nothing. No clues, not even a small trace."

I frowned, "but it has been two years now hasn`t it?" I asked.

"Mukuro was never found." The rain guardian said silently, "Nothing…not even the Varia nor the CEDEF had any clues."

"I knew sending him to that mission was a mistake." Vongola said, "I felt it was a bad idea but I ignored my instinct. Not only was that mission a hoax, but it led to the disappearance of my guardian."

I said nothing and stared at them. Their faces all held different emotions, Vongola Decimo looked quite upset, The Sun and Rain guardian looked troubled, The lightning for once was silent, the Storm looked irritated, the other mist looked sad and worried, and the Cloud, although had a stoic look, was gripping his cup a little too tightly. I watched them, even if they showed it differently they still cared for their mist guardian. They were family, as the Vongola Don would say, and I could tell, even if Mukuro claims that are worthless to him, I can tell he has grown fond of them.

"I`m sorry to hear that…rest assured if ever we find anything I will inform you right away." I said.

"Arigatou…" replied the Sky holder.

Later I reminded myself, I should buy some chocolates for my precious wife. I hid a smirk as I watched their solemn expressions. I had won and now everything is running as planned.

* * *

"It went well Byakuran-sama, he completely forgotten about the Vongola and had accepted his fake memories." The scientist said as he looked at his clip board. "Wonderful. He hasn`t rejected the memories. It`s been two years since the experiment and I`ll say it was a great success."

I smiled happily, "so does that mean the he can`t remember his previous life?" I asked.

The scientist nodded. "Positive, Byakuran-sama."

I smiled and thanked him sincerely. I happily hung a low tune as I walked through Millefiore base. I have waited for this moment for years, the day I will have the beautiful alluring mist all to myself. No more Vongola, no more Chrome, no more interference. Even if they gave me a thousand marshmallows, I will never give this up. This was what I`ve always wanted. Years of plotting, years of dreaming, years of waiting, I finally captured my mist, my Mukuro. And I will never let him go, not the Vongola, not to his followers, no one. He`s mine and mine alone.

It will only be just me and my lovely wife. I don`t really care if this love was sewn through lies and deceit I just want him all to myself. He was my obsession, my possession, my wife and my Mukuro.

I knocked on his door and quietly entered. He was silently reading a book, his hair was loosely tied into a low pony tail, his single blue eye was concentrated on the pages, the black long sleeved T-shirt contrast his pale skin, and he orange light from the window gave him this beautiful glow. It was breath taking and it was all for me to see and for me alone.

"Muku-chan." I called; he lifted his face from the book and looked at me curiously, "The doctor said that you are fine." I smiled. "He said that the operation was a success and that you are fully healed."

"Oh?" he said, "Did he say anything about my eye?" he asked. "You did say that accident was pretty bad."

I frowned, "sadly no, but it`s alright you`re still beautiful even if you only have one eye."

"Kufufufu." He chuckled, "But Byakuran-san I will need my other eye."

"It`s alright because I love you even if you only have one eye."

_I love you, even if you don`t_

_I love you, even if this world was just an illusion_

_I love you, even if I knew you were going to hate me if you knew what have I done_

_I love you Mukuro, even if you didn`t truly love me back_

_But it`s alright…because I have you with me_

_Forever and ever_

* * *

"_There`s a possibility that his mind would reject the memories implanted." The Scientist said_ _on the day the operation was a success. "I suggest we watch him for the time being, also he shouldn`t move or strain himself ."_

_I nodded "Is there anything else you should tell me?"_

"_Don`t let me release his other eye." The Scientist said. "He will remember everything, that eye is special._

"_Oh? but Mukuro will never see through his other eye."_

"_That maybe so Byakuran-san but he might regain his memory," the Scientist sighed, "the power of that eye is still unknown but based from the experiments I would think it will make him remember his past."_

"_Is there anything you can do?"_

"_We can always seal his power, but I`m not sure what would happen. He could di-"_

"_No I won`t allow it…it`s fine, he`ll just have to live with only one eye."_

* * *

_It`s been two years since I kidnapped him. It took so much planning, so much patience and skilful lying, but I finally have him in my arms. I can never let you go Mukuro, even if I know I`m lying to you. It`s alright because I know I`ll wake up to you lovely smiles and your attention. There is no one who could interfere. And now that the chances of you remembering your previous life had died that would mean we can be together forever._

* * *

_"_Byakuran-san you`re still awake?"

I stopped running my fingers through his blue hair, I must have woken him by accident. I stared down at my lovely companion who lay on my chest; a single blue eye stared at me. I smiled at him sweetly and caress his face. My hand trailed his bandaged eye. He looked so beautiful, so alluring and only for my eyes. I kissed his forehead sweetly.

"I`m sorry I just love watching your sleeping face."

"Byakuran-san you can see me tomorrow morning, why don`t you go to sleep. It`s late." He said.

"So cold," I teased, "but alright…anything for my wife." I kissed him one last time before lying down along with him. I hugged him closely and he unconsciously snuggled into my warmth.

_I love you so much, I won`t give you to anyone, not to the vongola, not to the Mafia, not to yourself and most especially not to death._

_You are mine Rokudo Mukuro, mine and mine alone._

"I love you so much…" I whispered, "You are mine Mukuro, mine to hold, to love and to keep."

_I love you…My lovely wife…my only obsession…_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please feel free tell me what you think ^_^

Also please forgive if ever there are typographical errors, any misspellings and grammatical errors_  
_


End file.
